


We Are Thou, Thou Art Us

by FrozenHearts



Series: Connections Around Eos (And Other Hidden Monstrosities) [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Persona 2, Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Chance Meetings, Crossover, Distant Relations, Family, First Meetings, Gen, Hand wavey explanations, How Do I Tag, Igor is Noctis's uncle, Magic, Magic-Users, Making all the attendants his cousins, Sibling Bonding, Weird Family Members, crossover family, what even is this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts
Summary: Noctis meets a  few eccentric family members.He isn't sure how to feel about them. And what the hell was a Velvet Room?





	We Are Thou, Thou Art Us

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my head a while now, so I figured I would indulge myself and write it out.

Noctis knew his dad was in a meeting. Granted he was always in meetings, but for some reason this one was requiring extra security. 

Extra security was never a good thing. Last time it led to a hostage situation which Prompto may or may not have had to flirt his way out of. He sat with Prompto and Gladio in the lobby of the Citadel, idly watching a few of the Glaive and some new Crownsguard members traipsing about. Gladio snorted as one of them collided with a pillar, starry-eyed as he tried to drink in every piece of the Citadel at once.

"This year's gonma be hell," Gladio commented as they watched the new recruit blink at the pillar before rushing to catch up with his group.

Noctis rolled his eyes, "You say that every year, Gladio."

"What? It's true!"

Prompto snickered, meeting Noctis's amused expression with a smirk of his own. He had been sifting through the photos on his camera almost silently, giving a few chuckles here and there in response. They knew some of the new recruits had noticed the crown prince sitting with two of his retinue, but Prompto was good at avoiding the gawky stares they were getting most of the afternoon.

It was only because his dad was in a meeting. Which sucked, but there wasn't anything Noctis could do about it.

"Whaddya think they're discussing?" Gladio cut through his thoughts oh so casually, "I mean, do we know who he's speaking with?"

Noctis shrugged. In all honesty, he didn't get that good of a look at the visitors. Just that most of them were fairly young and they all wore blue. He told him so.

"I thought I saw an old dude with them though?" Prompto chimed in suddenly, "Like, he had a hunch, long beak of a nose. Wicked sideburns."

"Where are you getting that idea from?" Gladio scoffed. Noctis had to agree. He didn't remember seeing an old man with them.

Prompto just shrugged, "Guess I imagined him, then."

They went back to poring over Prompto's photos of the day, their attention focused particularly on a shot of Ignis as he performed a backflip in the training yard.

\--------

As ot turns out, Prompto was correct in what he saw. Well, who he saw. Ignis had come to find him after waiting another hour, quickly steering the prince through the corridors and waving off the curious new recruits he had seen earlier.

If Noctis was beijg honest, he would much prefer to be answering whatever questions the newbies had then sitting in the council room with his father and aforementioned twenty-somethings. 

The old man really was starting to freak him out.

"Chin up, Noct," Ignis encouraged him before leaving the room, "your father will explain everything, but should you need anything, I'll be with Gladio and Prompto in the main entrance."

Noctis raised an eyebrow- Ignis wasn't staying? His advisor simply smiled as Noctis mouthed "Traitor!" and he slid the door shut. It seemed rather ominous, sending chills down Noctis's spine.

"Noctis, please come sit," his dad called, and Noctis quietly took his seat as he surveyed their visitors. 

Like Prompto said, they were all young and wearing the same royal shade of blue. In actuality, they looked rather like attendants of some sort, with their pristine buttons and perky caps. Five girls and one boy smiled politely at him, all with the same golden eyes. Blond hair wasbthe trend, short or long, save for one with an inky black bob shoved under her cap. Her clothes were a little more casual, with a white button down shirt over a plaid skirt instead of the usual blue the others were sporting.

Noctis knew she had to be the rebel of the group. No doubt about it, as the others seemes more put together.

"Noctis," Regis cleared his throat, "I understand you may have questions, but first let me introduce you."

Noctis wrinkled his nose, "Introduce me? I usually don't sit in on any of your meetings, Dad."

Regis nodded, "Well, as you are heir to the throne and capable of the Crystal's powers, I figured you should know the rest of our family. As they use the power as well-"

"Family?!" Noctis half yelled, "When did that happen?!" He looked back at the six young people looking back at him. He didn't think he'd be related to any of them, save the girl with the black hair. While he ogled them, he remembered what else his dad had said.

"Wait- they use the power of the Crystal too?"

Regis opened his mouth to speak, a strange rumble of a voice coming out. 

Noctis then remembered that Prompto said an old guy was with them. He looked over to see him hunched over the polished mahogany, spindly arms resting on the table as he rested humorously large hands under his chin.

"Allow me to introduce myself, young Prince," the man said, "I am Igor. These here are my children- attendants, if you will."

Noctis listened as they rattled off their names; Margaret was the oldest with wavy long blonde hair. Elizabeth sat next to her, her blonde bob in her face as she fixed her bangs. Then was the black haired girl, Marie. 

"The twins, Justine and Caroline," Igor gestured to the two, with long blonde braids and matching eyepatches. 

Noctis didn't really want to think about what happened to have such young girls wearing eyepatches. Matching ones no less.

"And this is my youngest," Igor finally reached the young man, "Theodore."

"A pleasure," Theodore bowed his head, taking off his blue hat to reveal the same blond hair slicked back from his face.

"Uh..." Noctis trailed, looking to his dad for a hint at what to do. There was no way these people could be related to the Lucis Caelum line. No way in hell. But Regis simply nudged him, and Noctis nodded back.

"It's, uh, nice to meet you too....?"

Igor and Margaret laughed at his uncertainty. He was fairly certain he heard Caroline mutter something about an inmate.

Prompto was going to have way too much fun with this, Noctis could tell as he looked back into six pairs of pretty gold eyes.

Regis cleared his throat, "I believe your uncle should explain, correct?"

Noctis wanted to disappear right there. Igor was creepy and he may actually be a decent dude to raise these six people sitting in front of him, but his bulging eye was seriosuly starting to creep him out. He hasn't even noticed it (or his beaked nose, as Prompto had aptly warned him about) until he cleared his throat and stared back at him point-blank.

Honestly, his poor eyeball looked like it was trying to detach from the socket and make a run for it.

Noctis was bought back to attention when Margaret pulled out  brown leather book, her siblings each pulling out shiny blue decks of tarot cards. Odd, but Noctis knew people had them. Fortune tellers, really, but he wasn't sure how they appealed to the power of the Crystal. Noctis noticed Elizabeth had pulled out a few guns, whilst Justine and Caroline littered the table with glittering masks.

"Have you ever heard of a Persona?" Igor grumbled with a sly grin. Noctis looked to Regis for an answer; the king simply sat and gestured for him to listen.

"No, I can't say I have," Noctis admitted, "What does this have to do with the Crystal?"

Igor ignored his question, looking pertrubed. He turned to Margaret, who smiled politely as she opened her book.

"A Persona is a part of oneself," Margaret explained, "Obtained when you accept your Shadow as a part of yourself and grants you powers in the form of an Arcana."

Noctis blinked. Arcana? Shadow?

The siblings seemed not to notice his confusion, Elizabeth piping up to add, "These Personas are fused in the Velvet Room and then used to steal the Treasure from one's Palace..."

"What?" Noctis muttered. None of this was making any sense. It sounded cool, sure. Almost like a game of King's Knight or Pokemon if he really thought about it. But his thoughts flew out the window along with any coherent sentences as he tried (and failed) to properly grasp the concept.

In the end, he still didn't get how it was connected to the Crystal. Nor did he understand where these family members had even come from. 

Prompto and Gladio were going to have a field day when Noctis explained everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Margaret totally has Gladio whipped and Theodore may or may not give Ignis a run for his money in the Absolute Perfection department.
> 
> Prompto just finds it funny that Igor is actually six feet tall when standing at his full height. Or that such a creepy dude is Noctis's uncle, making the attendants his cousins


End file.
